


karma akabane plays with puppies while answering questions

by ghoulzz



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Interview, Karma Akabane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulzz/pseuds/ghoulzz
Summary: u read the title.inspired by another fic like this that i forgot the name of fml
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	karma akabane plays with puppies while answering questions

Karma's eyes lit up when he saw the bundles of joy being handed to him. "Best interview ever.." He whispered, holding a puppy in his arms. "So, ready to get started?" Asked the man behind the camera. Karma scratched the puppy behind its ears and nodded. 

PUPPY INTERVIEWS.  
FEATURING KARMA AKABANE.

"HAVE YOU EVER STOLEN ANYTHING FROM YOUR SET?"

Karma carefully balanced a puppy on his head, then slowly looked up at the camera. "Yeah, actually.. I, uh.. let me think.. I"ve stolen a few of those green knife thingies. I also stole a Koro-sensei hat. I know Nagisa stole a couple knives too, he has one hanging on the wall in a frame at his house." He snickered, holding the puppy up while imitating Nagisa's framed prop.

"HAVE YOU EVER CRIED REAL TEARS WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ACTING?"

A puppy pulled at his sleeve, nearly knocking him over. "Alright, alright, buddy.. Uh- I have, yeah. Y'know the Koro-Sensei death scene near the end? Pretty sure most of us were crying real tears. Especially Nagisa. I guess that's when we realized we only had a little bit of time left to work together.. that, and that scene was really fuckin' sad. I still cry when I watch it with others. Same with the scene before, where he took attendance once last time.. oh, god. You have me tearing up, already." He chuckled as he wiped tears out of his eyes, a puppy assisting him.

"WHO WAS YOUR FAVORITE PERSON TO WORK WITH?"

Karma grinned at the camera. "Irina. She may be an old hag, but she's like my set-mom. Wait- No- That'd make.. Karasuma my set-dad and.. Nagisa my.. yeah, nevermind." His eyes grew wider everytime he spoke.

"Great. Now we're asking you some questions, and statements, that fans had." 

"Oh, sensei.. save me now.." Karma joked as he pouted to a puppy. 

"HAVE YOU HOOKED UP WITH A CAST MEMBER?"

Karma smiled cheekily as his face turned red. "Not answering that. Next question."

"WOULD YOU DATE A FAN?"

"Once again, not answering that." He sighed.

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE NAGISA?"

Karma snorted. "Cuz he stinks. And, he got to kill Koro and not me."

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF NAGISA WALKED IN THE ROOM RIGHT NOW?"

A puppy laid itself in his lap. "Kick him in the shins." He joked.

"Wow." A voice said from backstage.   
"And I was just about to bring you more puppies.." Nagisa shook his head after he walked in camera.

and the screen cut to black.


End file.
